Various dental flossers which hold dental floss are well known in the art. For example, Japanese Patent JP1227752 and World Patent WO 0232341 disclose two such dental floss holders. JP 1227752 discloses a holder including a U-shaped holder having a pair of arms that hold a strand of dental floss in tension there between. The holder further includes a handle, with its distal end extending from the bottom of the U-shaped holder. The handle and U-shaped holder are planar, i.e. flat, so the dental floss holder is portable and easy packed. However, because it is flat, this design can be difficult to use when flossing hard to reach areas, such as when cleaning the back teeth. World Patent WO 0232341 discloses a dental floss holder including a U-shaped holder that also holds a strand of dental floss in tension between the arms, and a planar handle. Disposed between the U-shaped holder and the planar handle is a bowed portion which provides a space for the corners of the user's mouth when the teeth at the back of the mouth are cleaned. Because the dental flosser includes a bow, it is not a planar holder, and its three dimensional design allows it to reach more easily between the back teeth than a flat holder. However, its three dimensional, non planar structure makes it more difficult to stack or display in the package during storage or transit. Other types of dental floss holders are also well known in the art.
There is therefore a continued need in the art for a disposable dental flosser which effectively flosses between teeth, including back teeth or other hard to reach areas in the mouth, and which is portable and can be readily stored, displayed and packed.